


Quaking Bad

by pelin19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're like a superhero right now. You do need a cool name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quaking Bad

"You're like a superhero right now." said the auburn boy with a childish joy in his face.   
"I've told you this like a thousand times Fitz, I'm not a superhero. I'm just an Inhuman."  
"I don't care. You do need a code name Skye."

So it was this conversation what bring them all together in the common room of SHIELD HQ.   
Fitz called them all and told them that there was an emergency. When May and Bobbi found out what is the so called emergency they both rolled their eyes but they still stayed in the room. Simmons thought it was a great idea and Hunter was just there for the booze and the fun.   
Finally Fitz started the discussion when Director Coulson came in to the room.   
Only Bobbi tried to fix her sitting position but the others didn't mind him.   
"Relax, Agent Morse" said the old man as he sit next to May.   
"Okay, since our dear Skye is a superhero now, she needs a cool name."   
"Oh, isn't my name cool enough for you Fitz?  
The Scottish boy started to stutter and make up his words but the brunette girl waved her hand to him and said "Calm down, I know what you mean." 

"I think the name should be relevant with her powers." said May.   
Skye gave her a surprised look and said "Are you joining him, too?"   
Coulson reached the blocknote which stands on Fitz's lap. He opened it and started to read what the younger boy wrote.  
"Ability to shake things." He gave Fitz a weird look. "Is that all you got about her Agent Fitz?"   
"I think we should call her Shaker." said the man with a deep British accent.   
Bobbi rolled her eyes while Skye said "No way in hell or Hogwarts, Hunter."  
Blonde man shrugged his shoulders and said "Hey, I'm just trying to help here. If you don't like Shaker then go with the Shake Sack. Maybe because we gave their name to an Inhuman, they give us free food."  
"We might need to buy the rights for that one Hunter." said Director.  
"What about thinking stuff about earthquakes?" said Simmons. "You can create earthquakes too, right?" she asked.  
"Yes but I can't think anything about earthquakes." Skye answered.

"Queen of Earthquakes"  
"Mighty Earthquake"  
"Quaking Bad..."

Coulson interrupted Hunter and Fitz's gabbings and said "What about just plain and simple Quake?"   
Everyone hushed and thought it about a second. Skye's excited voice broke the silence and she said "Waow, guys.. I actually really liked it."   
Coulson smiled like a proud papa.   
"Well then I'm happy for that Skye." said Director. "And Fitz was right. You really needed a code name. We should find something for Lincoln, too."   
That made Fitz smile brightly but Mack's hurry voice broke the air.   
"Guys we have a real emergency." said the black man.   
As the whole group rushed to upstairs, the life on SHIELD HQ went on.


End file.
